Transcript:Corporate Graft
Niimi: They're here. Aramaki won't go any further than me. Tell him that. Secretary: Yes sir, I understand. Niimi: Come in. Aramaki: Pardon us. Bureau Chief Niimi, I have a warrant here for your arrest, you've been charged in the murder tie to the investigation of the Sunflower Society, as well as the death of Mr. Imakurusu. If you would please come with us. Niimi: I've heard what happened with the narc squad. But it's absurd to think I had anything whatsoever to do with the ordering of Imakurusu's death. Aramaki: The head of the narc squad, the man named Gayle Yasuoka, he's much more willing to talk than we expected. You see, he recorded his conversations with you, and he is being most cooperative. We know about the Laughing Man incident and how it motivated you to have Imakurusu killed, so would you can see you and I have a great deal to discuss. Niimi: Fine. Let's get this over with. Aramaki: Take him away. C: Corporate Graft; SCANDAL Aramaki: I'm going back to headquarters for now. Borma, you stay with Niimi. I want you to sit in on his questioning. Paz, you go to the DEA's Human Resources Division and track down the remaining narc squad members. Well, gentlemen, let's get started. Paz & Borma: Yes, sir. Aramaki: Uh, Assemblyman? Hello. Kanzaki: That incident with my daughter, excellent work. Aramaki: Thank you. But I was merely doing my job. What brings you here? Kanzaki: Now that I've fallen from power, I have a lot of free time on my hands. You seem to be using this as an opportunity to get to the heart of this case. I'm sure you know that someone's pulling Niimi's strings. Any idea yet who it is? Aramaki: You know I can't comment on that. Kanzaki: We're alone. No one will hear. Secretary-General Yakushima? I see, well. Better watch yourself. The man has some very scary friends and he'll use them if he's backed into a corner. This isn't something that's widely known, but he has a lot of pull with the Navy. Aramaki: Thanks for the warning. I'll be careful. Kanzaki: Ah, just thinking out loud, that's all. Aramaki: Batou, what's happening with your investigation on that man who had the file? Batou: So far, nothing. Sorry. Aramaki: I see. That man is a material witness who apparently knows how the deleted medicine and the Laughing Man incident are connected. It's imperative that we find out what he hoped to accomplish with the list of vaccine recipients as soon as possible. Oh, and this, there's some new information regarding the source of that powered exoskeleton. I'll fill in you at headquarters. We'll discuss at there. Batou: Okay. Togusa: The Chief, huh? Batou: Yeah. The Chief just arrested the guy by the name of Niimi. Looks like he was the man behind the narc squad. Togusa: That so. So, at least my getting perforated was worth something. But what is this powered exoskeleton? Batou: The toy the narc squad was able to get their hands on but we're not quite sure how. The Major took it on. She overheated in a fight, now she's swapping her body for a new one. Togusa: Is she okay? Batou: Well, yeah, but... What you said before about your eyes getting hacked, the same thing happened to me. See you later. I've got a ton of stuff to do. I'll leave this file here with you for now. Togusa: This is...! Wait, you mean the Laughing Man? HR Manager: Hm? Paz: I'm with Public Security Section 9. I called earlier. HR Manager: Jeez, you should let a person know when you come into a room. You're gonna give someone a heart attack. Paz: I'd like the complete file for the Narcotics Suppression Squad, photos included. HR Manager: The DEA is basically a faceless organization. Musicians, some bums, gang members. Who knows if the faces they have now are the same as the ones in here. Paz: Must be nice to have a desk job. Reporter: You're Aramaki of Section 9, right? Hey there. Do you mind? I'm with Kyoto Sports. Aramaki: How did you get in here? Reporter: So, anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. Take a look. This man here is your older brother, isn't it? In case you hadn't heard your brother Yousuke was arrested the other day and he's being charged with drug trafficking, right now they're holding him down at the police hospital. Our sources say he's under going treatment for severe drug addiction. Would you like to comment on that, sir? Aramaki: This man does somewhat resemble my brother, but I'm afraid I haven't seem him since he went missing during the war. Reporter: About his disappearance, anything you could tell me? My picture! Wait! Kurutan: This looks just like the prosthetic body you have now. Why didn't you order a custom job? You should try something different. Motoko: I don't really care how it looks. Kurutan: Oh, my gosh. These are against regulations. Oooh, it makes me hot to imagine what you could do with all this. I don't know. You sure want me here as your official witness? Motoko: It's not a problem, is it? Since you have the license and all just make sense. As long as you're here, would you zip me up? Kurutan: Mm-hm. The doctor sure is late, I wonder what's keeping her. Motoko: Thanks. Kurutan: I'll go see what's going on. Motoko: I appreciate it. Aramaki: Aramaki, I'm with Section 9. I'd like to see my brother, please. Policeman: Sorry, Mr. Aramaki. I have orders from the very top that no one is to be allowed to visit him under any circumstances, including family. Aramaki: Give me three minutes. Just enough time to see if it's him. Policeman: Sorry. I have my orders. Aramaki: I see. Policeman: Huh? Aramaki: What's my brother's... What's Yousuke Aramaki's current condition? Policeman: Sorry, I can't answer that, either, sir. Aramaki: I understand. Sanou: I apologize for keeping you waiting. I'll be in charge. I'm Sanou. So then, this isn't your first time, right? There's no need to worry, I promise I won't hurt you. Hmm. Well, let's begin the examination. At this time, I have to ask the official witness to wait outside the room. So, this is your new body, is it? I'm going to power down your networking functions and they'll remain off during the transfer. The room will be completely isolated from all electronic signals until your prosthetic body swap is complete. Do I have you permission to begin? Motoko: If you don't mind, I'm in a hurry. Let's get this done. Sanou: Impatient, aren't we? All right, then. I'm just going to take a little look under the hood if you don't mind. Oh, good. You have a fine body... Batou: The old man's late. That's not normal. Ishikawa: Has giving your eyes hacked suddenly turn you into a worry wart? Batou: He was supposed to meet me here, and pass on some intel. That's all. Ishikawa: Hmm. I'll track him down then. Hm, he's already come and gone. He ran an ID check on some reporter from the parking garage. Batou: Reporter? Ishikawa: That's weird. It looks like the Chief's running in autistic mode. Batou: Where's his GPS? Ishikawa: His car's in the Invited Refugee Residential District. It was parked there three minutes ago. Batou: In a dangerous place like that!? What the hell could be he thinking about? I'm heading over to check it out. Old Refugee: Yousuke. Yousuke, it's really you. Heh-hehehe. Back already? How'd you do it? New clothes, too. How nice. Aramaki: I take it that you know Yousuke. Young Refugee: Hey, you're Yousuke's little brother, aren't you? I knew it right away. You look just like him. Aramaki: So, Yousuke was here, then? Young Refugee: Yeah. But yesterday, the police showed up and took him away. Aramaki: I'd like for you to tell me what happened if you wouldn't mind. Old Refugee: Everybody around here respected Yousuke. Oh, yes. It was him who finally brought some order to this district. Young Refugee: Before he came here, this place was just another lawless zone. Hm. In spite of everything, the police just showed up all of a sudden and caught him off. Aramaki: So are you saying that it had nothing to do with drug trafficking? Old Refugee: Of course not. Young Refugee: I was able to record everything the police did. It's on this disc. This is proof that Yousuke's innocent. We've got to help him. Batou: There doesn't appear to be signs of a struggle. So, he was here of his own free will. Can you pull up the video from inside? Ishikawa: I've just found the residential district's camera log. The Chief's talking with two men. Batou: The signal's rough. Can you clean up the sound? Ishikawa: I can do it but it'll take a while. Batou: Good. Paz: Ishikawa, I found the current faces of the three remaining narc squad members. I'm sending you all the data now. Ishikawa: Roger that. Send it out over. That's them, huh? Just take a number, boys. I'll get to you in a minute. Yousuke: What are you doing? Let go of me! Policeman: We received a tip, now shut up! Yousuke: What's the meaning of this? You're wasting your time. You won't find anything! Policeman: Look at this. Yousuke: Wha...!? Damn it! You framed me, you bastard! Let go of me! Policeman: That's enough. You're under arrest. Aramaki: I figured as much. The whole thing was a setup. Old Refugee: It's those cops, they're a bunch of dirty bastards. I bet they were just trying to make some points downtown, so they framed him. Yousuke is clean. In all the time I've known him, I've never seen him go anywhere near drugs, I swear, not even once. Aramaki: I can prove my brother's innocence with this disc. The evidence on it is irrefutable. Thank you both. I'll repay you someday. Old Refugee: Forget it. It's okay... Because you're not gonna live that long! Aramaki: Huh! Both of Men: Hehehe... Aramaki: ...Major! Ishikawa: The noises cleared up. Hm? Those two...! Batou: What's wrong? Ishikawa: Look! Batou: Damn! Narcs! Ishikawa: I can't believe it! They totally suckered the Chief! Oh, no, his autistic mode's been disengaged. Old Refugee: The cops are gonna be here soon. You're finished, friend. Batou: Grr! What the hell have they done! It's a drug! Ishikawa: This is bad! The authorities are closing right now. They're calling it a drug deal in progress! They wanna bust him! Batou: (not dubbed) Sanou: How are you feeling? Does your brain hurt? Motoko: That's supposed to be some kind of joke? The brain's not capable of sensing pain. Sanou: Don't be like that. There's no reason we can't take our time and enjoy this. Or could it be that you don't like me? Motoko: No offense, but that's it exactly. Now that we're both clear on that, can we get on with this? I'm in a bit of a rush. Sanou: My, someone's in a bad mood. I've decided to lock down your speech center. Of course, it's not as if someone would come to your rescue anyway. No matter how loud you shout it. Miss Kusanagi? How's my little patient feeling now? Oh, my, what a rebellious look. That simply won't do. What do you think of the world without red? Kind of pretty, isn't it? Don't get the wrong impression. It's not like I enjoy doing barbaric things like this. But you left me with no choice. You and your friends went a little too far this time. Ishikawa: The cops are there! Batou: Yeah, see 'em. Policeman: Police! Hold it!... What the...? Hey ya, don't you say... Huh? What the hell's going on here? Batou: Crap! C'mon, old man, hang in there. Motoko: What's going on? Is this some kind of joke at my expense? Laughing Man: You're giving off some unpleasant brainwaves. Why not use my eyes for the time being. Sanou: (hum) Motoko: You're the Laughing Man, aren't you? Laughing Man: This is the third time we've met, did you know that? And let me clarify something. I'm not the one who came up with that name. Motoko: It was very arrogant of you to sneak in here, not to mention dangerous. What did you come here for? Laughing Man: To get you to help me. Motoko: From where I stand, you've got that backwards. Laughing Man: True enough. You're not an easy person to talk to. You see, my back is against the wall, and you're the only option I could come up with. I figured if that sonovabitch God hasn't completely turned his back on me, you might actually lend me a hand. Motoko: Blasphemous. And yet polite at the same time. You're awfully full of yourself, aren't you? Laughing Man: I do what I have to do. Failure is out of the question. Because if I don't succeed this time, all the phonies in the world will be legitimized. Motoko: Sounds to me as if you've hoisted all the problems of the world onto your shoulders. So, what could the hero of the net possibly want me to do for him? Laughing Man: You could start by listening to me. I'm going to tell you the whole story behind the Laughing Man incident. After that, I'd like you to stand back and do nothing while I face my final challenge. And if by some chance I should fail and die, all I ask of you is this: that your people bring this incident to light. Motoko: Unbelievable. All right, fine. As your captive audience I've listened to your words. Now I have a few for you. "The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of a mature one is that he wants to live humbly for one." Laughing Man: Oh, yes. Written by the psychoanalyst Wilhelm Stekel. Motoko: I sensed this about you the first time I met you. It's a quality that I dislike intensely, Mr. Know-It-All. Laughing Man: Seems like you fall into the same category. But all you'd have to do is ask for help. and I'd give it. Motoko: Must be hatred of one's own kind. Fine. Go do what you have to do. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my word, though. Laughing Man: If I know you...you will. I'll leave you my memories. I'm counting on you. It's up to you now. Sanou: Well then, as much as I'll miss you, I'm going to let you die peacefully now. Huh!? The needles! ...Augh! Motoko: Hm... Kurutan: What's up? Motoko: Don't worry. It's nothing. Batou: Major. Motoko: What is it? Batou: They got to the old man. Prosecutor: Chief Niimi, I'm the public prosecutor. I'm here to question you. Mr. Niimi? Motoko: Ah, Chief... Aramaki: How's that new prosthetic body of yours? Motoko: Well, see for yourself. You're in better shape than I expected. Aramaki: Really? Motoko: I know you're still recovering, but there's some good news and some bad news that I have to tell you. Aramaki: The bad news first. Motoko: Bureau Chief Niimi attempted cyberbrain suicide. Now parts of his speech and memory centers were erased. And unfortunately, that means that his testimony is legally inadmissible as evidence. Enough of that, now it's time for me to tell you some good news, it's about your brother Yousuke. Turns out the whole thing was a disguised operation cooked up by the remaining members of the narc squad. Aramaki: I'm not sure that qualifies as good news. Motoko: There's more. We heard the rumor that it might be that your brother really was over there. Aramaki: The fact of the matter is that while I'm out there trying to expose the truth, I've been completely ignorant to the knowledge that somewhere out there under the cold sky my brother is alive. I thought justice meant carrying out my duties no matter what, it didn't matter if I turned blind eye and deaf ear to the ones I loved, that I'm seeing things differently now. I'm not all that certain anymore. Motoko: Well, you'll keep fighting the good fight, won't you? Category:Transcripts